


1. Sad, Beautiful, Tragic

by Whreflections



Series: Shuffle fics [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Avengers (Movie), Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whreflections/pseuds/Whreflections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my shuffle meme fics series.  These were supposed to be drabbles, but I don't really do drabbles typically so...some of them are, some of them not so much.  </p><p>Coulson's been 'dead' for five years, but Clint hasn't given up yet.  He can't, but once he gets a little information, that doesn't feel like quite such a good thing anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sad, Beautiful, Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sad, Beautiful, Tragic- Taylor Swift
> 
> (the songs in these first ten I'll post all came from my current playlist on grooveshark, cause I was too eager to do this to wait for my Zune to charge and give me many, many more song options, haha)

_We had_

_A beautiful, magic love affair_

_What a sad,_

_Beautiful, tragic love affair_

_And time_

_Is taking its sweet time erasing you_

_And you’ve got your demons,_

_And darlin’ they all look like me_

“So when you said he might be there, what you really meant was he and his new boyfriend might be here.  That’s great, Stark, thanks for that, that’s really-“ 

“Look, will you stop walking away for a second and- C’mon, that’s just unnecessary.”  And maybe it was, maybe the act of lifting his hand back to flip Tony off wasn’t worth it, because Tony managed to catch that wrist and haul him to a stop.  “Look, we have no idea what this is, ok?  I told you, if he was alive, if Fury had moved him _anywhere_ , I’d find him.  I didn’t tell you it’d be easy and I didn’t tell you it’d be fast, but-“

“But _what_ , Tony, what?  _Christ_ , what are we even doing?  Five years in deep cover, it’s not like he wouldn’t have a life here, like…”  Like he’d have found Phil still waiting for him, waiting like he’d been doing even though he’d had a good many reasons to assume he was dead.  God, he really was an idiot, was everything he’d have pitied in someone else because he should’ve grieved, should’ve mourned and moved on and all he could, all he could _still_ do was wake up and remember that Phil should’ve been the one to wake him, remember hands on his chest and the warmth in his eyes and how it always took them too long to get out of bed.  He’d had lovers, before, but with Phil it was different; he was everything.  Even before he’d questioned Coulson’s death, he’d never been at all sure how exactly he was supposed to start moving on from that. 

 “So maybe I should’ve come by myself first, scoped things out a little better but if he’s got a boyfriend-“

“ _If_?  C’mon, Stark, we saw the same thing; he ever let you touch him like that?”  It grated at him to even remember it, that other man’s hand on the back of Phil’s neck, lips close to his ear and Phil was leaning in, smiling, listening and intent and God, he couldn’t think about it anymore, he couldn’t. 

“Honestly I never  tried, but if he’s got a boyfriend, could be just a cover.  First rule of public functions, never assume relationships; trust me, I know.  We know nothing yet, ok?  So we go back in, and if he sees you-“

“If he’s got a life here, I’m not gonna be the one to ruin it for him.”  No matter how much it hurt, no matter what he wanted.  Just because he couldn’t move on, if Phil could, well…maybe he was happier, and maybe, maybe this was better after all. 


End file.
